


戏

by Pigeshuang



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeshuang/pseuds/Pigeshuang
Summary: Mesut翻过身，长久地凝视沉睡中的Thomas，他不得不承认，自己这一生到现在没办法掌控的第二件事情就是，他遇见了眼前这个人，并不顾一切地爱上了他。





	戏

**Author's Note:**

> 没头没尾的老爷车，写于二姥爷刚来厂子的时候。本来想写成系列……奈何心有余力不足+懒，于是就成了PWP。两人大概是雇佣杀手特工之类的，媳妇儿偏官方组织一点。还有我真的是温蜜！相信我！

Thomas Müller接到电话时刚干掉最后一个麻烦。 

“怎么了吗，Jerome？打我的私人专线？想来一局还是喝一杯？或是两者同时进行？你电话来得正是时候——”他看了一眼表“我今晚刚好有空。”

“先别管这个，我是想跟你说——”

“你说什么？你那里太吵了我听不清，不过我猜你又想拒绝，别这么冷淡，我们都邀请你好几次了，我保证只要你参加一次你就会爱上我们的聚会的……”

“事实上，就在刚才——你跟我说话的当儿，你的男友已经和那个家伙进了卫生间，而他散发出来的气味儿整个酒吧都可以闻到。”

Jerome·Boateng吸了吸鼻子，这是他第一次撞见濒临发情的Mesut。他并不是精于辞令的人，不过要说现在，他觉得这味道闻起来就像一撮徐徐点着了的大麻，若有若无的、略带辛辣的味道侵入鼻息又扩散到全身……噢，他已经很长时间没有碰那东西了。这时候他听见隔壁桌的一个Alpha对另一个说，

“你闻到了吗？就像一瓶忽然开封的威士忌，这可真性感。”

“不，明明是，等一下……真是甜腻的不行……像一块正在融化的奶糖……你猜这个小骚货现在在哪儿？”

Jerome望向卫生间，Mesut和另一个男人刚进去。

Mr. Magic吗，原来是真的。

尽管由于工作的关系，他能够比普通人更好地控制身体反应，但是他可没把握这里的Alpha们会做出什么贸然举动，在这种地方，这个时候，一个未被标记的，疑似发情的Omega。凭着和Thomas·Müller的关系，他一定会挺身而出——正经八本的挺身而出的意思——但是这是Mesut，他亲眼看见他把那个家伙带到了里面。天知道Mesut打的什么主意，万一他挺身而出，破坏了他的任务呢？还是说，Mesut真的想换换口味？反正无论哪一种，Jerome觉得自己插手都不会有好下场。估摸着时间，他只好坐在那里，目光从监视对象和卫生间门之间切换。

 

“你不太能喝。”

“是啊，可是我喜欢这种地方。”

“你状况不太好，Mesut，你应该……”

“啊……该死，”Mesut·Özil嘟囔了一句“我忘记注射了……”

“注射什么？”Shkodran·Mustafi下意识地问，他隐隐约约有个念头，这个念头让他不安但又让他兴奋。

“其实我不喜欢那些玩意儿，……他们会让我的脑袋变慢。”Mesut用手指了指自己的太阳穴，“而且会损害身体的协调性，不是吗？”他靠在卫生间的墙上，头微微抬起，大得出奇的眼睛盯着对方。

Shkodran很  少用“那些玩意儿”，他也太不清楚Alpha和Omega用制剂有什么区别。现在他的脑子里只有一个念头。

Mesut看他不反应，就舔了舔嘴唇，直接吻了上去，轻轻地吮吸了一下对方的嘴唇，小小的舌尖舔过对方干燥嘴唇上的纹理，然后靠回墙上，嘴角一弯，露出了一个甜蜜又可爱的微笑。

管他呢。于是Shkodran吻了回去。

 

一路超速驾驶的Thomas·Müller一进来就看见自己的男友正和另一个男人吻得难解难分，衣冠不整，还有那交错在一起的属于Mesut的浓郁的味道和另一股陌生的Alpha的味道，让他在一路上好不容易说服自己“有话好好说，避免误伤”的想法瞬间灰飞烟灭。

“放开他！你个混蛋！竟然在他这种时候对他下手！”

Thomas冲上去拽开Shkodran，两个人滚到地上，Thomas也不管自己都会什么套路，只是卯足了劲往Shkodran那张猕猴桃一样的脸上揍，然而猕猴桃的力气并不输于他，反应过劲儿来的Shkodran很快翻了身，照着Thomas因为表情狰狞满脸褶子的脸一拳挥上来，Thomas躲得很快，但也因此占据了下风，一时间两个人在地上翻滚，门外围观众Alpha被Mesut发情的味道勾得饥渴难耐，但看地上这两人的架势，谁也不敢先上前。

“现在不急着教训他，重要的是……”

因为目标对象的移动而出了酒吧的Jerome听着耳麦里混乱的声音，作为旁观者（其实他很庆幸能很快离开酒吧，否则他就要硬着执行任务了）以及哥们，他觉得有必要提醒一下。

虽然Thomas看着不靠谱，但是他在关键时刻总能比谁都清醒。

“我知道。”

 

“我们回家。”

把猕猴桃撂倒以后，Thomas走到跟前刚想俯身抱起蜷缩在地上的Omega，却看见Mesut用极微小的动作摇了摇头。

“宝贝儿，没事的，是我。”他尽量温柔地抱起Mesut在他耳边再次安慰着，这一回，Mesut好像释然一样叹了一口气。

Thomas抱着Mesut，经过长时间近乎折磨式训练后的身体信息素全开，在Mesut周身形成一层无形的保护，对外强大的威慑力使周围的无论Alpha还是Beta都不得不倒退几步，让出来了一条路，他两条长腿跨过暂时昏迷在地的猕猴桃，抱着怀里的Mesut快速离开了酒吧。

 

Thomas把Mesut放在车后座，好让他可以稍微躺一会儿，他开车的同时从后视镜就可以看到Mesut。

Mesut安静地坐在车后座上，眼睛望向车窗外。然而他的眼眶周围的白皙的皮肤呈现淡淡的粉红色，Thomas知道，这是他情潮涌起的表现。他身上催情的烟熏麝香的香气混着一点金属的味道，在车厢内萦绕。Thomas好几次看了看他，想要开口，然而最终罕见地保持了沉默。

停车以后Thomas打开后门想去扶一把Mesut，可是Mesut没有理他，径直下车往别墅前面走。

他们两个都是很有耐心的人，虽然表达方式不太一样。

Mesut摸出钥匙，找了一会，选择了其中一把插进锁孔，他用力想转动钥匙，可是今天的锁好像尤其地钝，怎么都转不动。Thomas从背后握住Mesut的左手，两个人的身体热度和气息贴合在一起，让Mesut不由自主地颤抖了一下。

“别抖。”Thomas握着Mesut的左手稍微用力，锁喉含住锁舌，“咔”一声，门开了。

屋子里有些暗，Mesut按下墙上的开关，然后他看见了面前脸色复杂的Thomas。

“Mesut，你应该跟我说——你和我说你这两个月都要工作，所以我们很少见面；你说你会用抑制剂熬过来——你明天就到了对吧，可是你现在这种情况……还一个人去酒吧？我很担心你，Mesut，你知不知道刚才差点……”Thomas是个话唠——这一点并不符合人们对他这种职业人员的固有印象，不过谁说杀手一定要沉默寡言？他现在很生气，身下某个地方还胀着得不到缓解，但是他还是倾向于——有话好好说，尤其对Mesut——哦他妈的趁他还没有彻底发火儿之前。

“工作就是工作。”

Mesut被面前的Alpha的信息素压得呼吸不稳，这很少见。但是他回答的语气还是相当镇静。

“连伪装的时间都没有吗？如果你的上司这么对待你，我可就……”Thomas忽然停下了话头，他浅色的眼睛骤地睁大，迟疑了一会儿，用难以置信却是肯定的语气说，“——你是故意的。”愕然地，他抓着Mesut手腕的手骤然收紧，过了几秒钟，他后退两步，放开了Mesut。

他看到Mesut瞬间往下滑了滑，然后又及时靠着墙撑住了自己的身体，维持着他一贯以来的镇静——虽然对方因为情欲而喘着，面色泛红。但是他的眼神毫无躲避，Thomas清楚地读出了肯定。

“只是戏而已。”

“不要告诉我你之前做过很多次了。”Thomas感到肺里的氧气被抽干了一样喘不过气。

“我以为你早应该能猜到，为什么阿森纳会有一个……没有被标记的Omega成员。当然，并不是每次任务都需要利用我的……特质。”其实Mesut并不喜欢自己的这种“特质”，尽管他知道Wenger倚重自己并不是看中这一点，然而，如果他需要的话……

“可是Mesut你可以选择……”Thomas又一次停住了。

在最开始的时候，Thomas不止劝过一次让Mesut“跳槽”，好到自己的身边，但是后来这就成为了两人共同的禁区。他没法儿忘记Mesut抬起头对他说“我知道我在做什么”的神情。

但是此刻他想到这句话只是火上浇油。

“这也是你一直不和我结合的原因？”半晌，Thomas问，他的声音干涩而沙哑。

“不，不只是这样……”Mesut愣了愣，喃喃道，他已经有些支撑不住，他感觉到自己的身体热得越来越厉害，两股之间隐约开始黏腻起来。

“什么样的家伙？他身上有什么值得让你这样？以前的发情，你都是和我在一起的。”Thomas的语气忽然有些变化，他站在离Mesut不远的地方，散发出若有若无的信息素。

“是他，阿森纳想要收买他。……我从来不会骗你，Thomas。”Mesut深吸了一口气，此时这种距离感让他备受煎熬，他想碰到他，他想要……“Thomas……”

“我的宝贝儿，你怎么知道你能全身而退？”Alpha依旧不为所动，只是站在那里看着Omega。“就算你平时有多么强的自控力，在发情的时候，也只能……像现在这样。”求别人肏你。Thomas到底没有说得太难听。

“我不会的……”Mesut小声嗫嚅着，他的神智和逻辑几乎要被身体的需求盖过，他不由自主地向Thomas的方向迈了一步，这个动作让他感觉又有一股热流从两股间缓缓往外渗。还差一点，他伸出手，差一点就能碰到对方的衣角。“只有你，我不会让他……”

听到那句“只有你”，Thomas·Müller的心情稍微得到了一点安慰，他知道Mesut很少这样表露自己。看着对方难受的样子，他有点心软了，也因为自己也忍耐了很长时间。他觉得自己在面对发情的Mesut还能忍这么长时间，那么以后什么辛苦差事都能应付下来。想到这里，他往前一步伸手扶住了Mesut的腰。

像是搁浅的鱼终于得到了水的滋润。Mesut顺从地偎在Thomas怀里，还用他的小脸蹭着Thomas的肩膀，软软绵绵地呢喃。

“只有你，Thomas，只有你，我不会让他……标记我的。”

Thomas僵住了，他的脑回路接收到这句话以后，就像有一根点着火的引线顺着脊柱噼里啪啦烧毁了他全部的谅解和心软的念头：

这意味着如果他不阻止，Mesut还是会和那个家伙上床。

想都别想。

Mesut感觉到对方力道的突然加重，小声地恳求。然而Thomas不仅丝毫没有放松，还用另一只手掰过Mesut的下巴，强迫他抬头看向自己。

“你说得对，Mesut，其他任何人都不能标记你……我会让你知道，谁才是你的Alpha。”Thomas·Müller的眼睛就像风暴来临前的海面，平静却异常危险。他向来说到做到。

* * *

 

泛红的身体已经蒙上了一层薄汗，光洁的后背，劲瘦而漂亮的腰部线条，因为姿势原因略微突出的脊骨，发情中的身体比平常敏感更甚，随着手掌的抚摸而颤栗着，一波又一波地向后拱起——就像一条在砧板上待人宰割的鱼。Mesut的视线被蒙住，那是Thomas刚刚从西装上扯下来的领带，黑色的，沾着淡淡的香水味，酒精味，和夹着一丝血腥味的Thomas的气息，让他兴奋的气息。如果是往常，他甚至能通过这些味道推想这一天Thomas都干了什么。然而现在Mesut全身的感官都集中在了身上的某一点，Thomas正侵占的那一点。Thomas颀长的手指在Mesut身体里开拓，伴着Omega的分泌液发出微不可闻的暧昧声响。Mesut的整个身体都在微微颤抖，顺应本能希求更多。

“你想要我么？”Thomas俯下身，他的胸膛贴住Mesut的后背，在他的耳边低声地问。大面积的皮肤相接让Mesut打了个激灵，他刚想张嘴回答，然而发出来的声音骤然变成了高了几度的呻吟。Thomas没等他回答就进入了他。Thomas已经忍耐了太久。

“嗯！”Mesut弓起了身子想要减轻身下传来的痛苦，可是立马被Thomas狠狠地压了下去。尽管处于发情期，可是他们两个最近一个月几乎都是处于禁欲状态:Mesut为了避免Shkodran怀疑尽量不与Thomas见面，以他的性格，就别想自己能干什么；而Thomas就这样忍了一个月，想他的时候就打个电话或与左手为伴。天知道他想Mesut就要想疯了，可是再次见面却是看见他在别人怀里意乱情迷的模样。情感刺激与生理机能相互作用，Alpha深植于细胞内的本能被唤起，Thomas此刻唯一的念头就是，Mesut是他的，只能是他的！除了他谁都不能碰！

紧致的穴口尚未开拓完全，又许久没有被打开过，现在承受着Alpha完全勃起的火热，只能本能地不断分泌出更多液体来润滑。“Thomas……”Mesut张口，可是除了叫他的名字，连一句整话都说不完，只有止不住溢出的呻吟。

Thomas并没有给Mesut适应的时间，在进入的一刹那，那高热紧致的触感就绞没了他所有的耐心，生理本能混着爆发的嫉妒感和占有欲一起，他狠狠地抽插起来，感受着身下柔软躯体是如何欲拒还迎地接纳又是如何放荡地挽留他，Omega主动分泌出的润滑液体随着交媾的动作从交合处滴落到床单上，空气中情欲的味道愈加浓烈，Alpha和Omega信息素蒸腾混合，形成无法抗拒的催情剂。“Thomas…”Mesut几乎是带着哭腔叫他的名字，然而他的双眼被蒙住什么也看不见，只能完完全全感受着身体内的悸动，被冲撞，被侵占，像一把火一样要烧着他全身的神经，他感觉到了Thomas情绪的变化，不安地扭动身体，然而这只是激起了Alpha的更加强烈的征服欲，Thomas用一只手抚上他平坦的腹部，搂住他用力一托，Mesut就从跪伏的姿势变为了整个人坐在Thomas身上，

“哈啊…”两人同时发出一声呻吟。交合处成了唯一的受力点，这让Thomas进入得更深，硕大火热的性器完全被紧致的甬道包裹，被挡住视线的Mesut身体已经极度敏感，他尝试着深呼吸，想要放松自己的身体，可是下一秒体内火热的刃又动了起来，几次有意无意划过敏感点，之后又重重顶到正中，反反复复欲望层层积蓄可又好像永远看不到纾解释放的尽头。Mesut的眼角早就溢出了泪，浸湿了Thomas的黑色领带。

“Mes…”Thomas一边没有停止动作一边将头埋在Mesut颈窝，轻轻舔吻咬舐，“…我是谁？”

“Thomas…”Mesut已经没办法好好思考，只能凭本能回答，却换来一阵疼痛“啊！”

Thomas在他的锁骨边留下一道齿痕。“还有呢？”

“…”Mesut大脑一片茫然，他竭力想象着Thomas的脸，“我的…爱人…”

“还不够…”还不够。Thomas钳在Mesut腰窝上的手用上力道向下揉搓按压，每一次动作都顶到他致命的那一点，“哈啊……”太过强烈的刺激让Mesut连声音都发不出来，只能仰起头艰难地喘息，露出毫无保护的、脆弱光滑的颈子。Thomas心里一动，可是他知道，还没到时候。

被剥夺了视觉，没有任何外物可以借力，仿佛溺水一般，Mesut只能紧紧攫住Thomas的手臂，抓出了红色的指痕。他断断续续地吐出拒绝的字眼，可是在拒绝什么就连他自己也不清楚，他仅存的最后一丝理智在这巨大的快感中已经是苟延残喘，即将被击溃。他的身体已经完全迎合着Alpha的动作，给予，索求，融为一体……他们迎来了第一次高潮。但这只是开端。

紧绷的身体渐渐放松，Thomas终于放开了Mesut。他让Mesut平躺在床上，解开蒙住他眼睛的领带，先吻他的嘴唇，又吻上他湿润低垂的眼睫，吻他泛红含泪的眼角，一路吻到太阳穴，带着耳钉的耳垂，下颏，胸膛，腰腹，乃至他柔韧的双腿及脚踝。Mesut发出细碎的低吟，双手难耐拽住身下的床单。Omega在发情期间的第二次情潮会来得特别快，持续时间也会更长，对Mesut来说尤其如此，事实上他无比厌恶自己的体质，如果可以，他希望做一个Beta，干净，独立，不被打扰。但是事实就是事实，既然他生来这样，那么最好的办法就是接受并利用它为自己的目的而服务。

Thomas强迫Mesut张开双腿不让他合拢，得不到安慰的后穴一张一合地收缩，不时挤出方才交合的留下的白浊。

Mesut垂了眼睑低声叫他，但是Thomas要听他亲口说出来。

……房间里持久回荡着放荡的肉体拍打的声音和隐忍的呻吟，高热的温度，浓郁的烟熏麝香的味道几乎要把氧气燃烧殆尽，汗水透过毛孔渗出又很快被蒸发，复又渗出，连睫毛都因说不清是汗水还是眼泪的浸湿而粘连，身体濒临脱水，嗓子干渴喑哑，Mesut的意识已经完全沉沦，身体凭着本能敞开，任由Thomas攻城略池，占据他的柔软，拿捏他的脆弱，掠夺他的呼吸，他觉得他就要溺死在欲望之海里了。他阖了双眼，可是迷离中感到对方吻他的眼睑。

“看着我，Mes,”此时Thomas的声音就仿佛是命令一般让Mesut没法拒绝，他睁开眼，迎上Thomas的视线，明亮，热烈，肆虐，竟让他隐隐感到害怕。忽然，Mesut感到自己已经对快感近乎麻木的身体涌现了一丝新的震颤。是了，他的身体已经打开到只差最后一步，温暖的腔室等待着Alpha击溃最后一道柔软。

“不…”Mesut对这感觉再熟悉不过了，Omega在这重要时刻会聚拢片刻的神志来拒绝对方。Mesut努力吞吐唾沫润着喉咙发出只言片语，以往，只要他拒绝，他是不会……

可是这一次不同。Thomas显然知道，到时候了。他把Mesut的腿分得更开，一下又一下的往Mesut身体最深处冲撞，“Thomas…啊…别!”Mesut支起手肘推拒Thomas，可是没想到双手手腕被粗暴地抓过，合拢——Thomas摸出最开始的那条领带，将Mesut的双手绑在了床头栏杆上——Mesut之前有想过，Thomas之所以买来这种复古款式的床，就是因为这个。

这一次，无路可退。

Thomas抓住Mesut的脚踝把他的腿驾到肩上，狠狠地操他，坚硬火热的肉刃磨过不住收缩的内壁直接顶到生殖腔的开口，每次进出都带出白中泛着红丝的滑腻体液，滴滴答答蔓延在床单上旖旎一片，他细长的双手钳住Mesut的腰不让他逃离分毫，Mesut仰着头汲取愈加稀薄的氧气，颈部线条形成优美的弧线。Mesut身体全然无法反抗，然而他的思绪却尖叫着眩晕着，他要失去什么了。

“…看着我，Mes……我是谁？”Thomas同样喘着，压下身沙哑地问身下的人。

“Thomas……!”Mesut尖叫。

“还不够！”用力的冲撞。

“啊啊……我的……Alpha!”终于，Mesut带着哭腔喊了出来，他感到自己的脖子被温热的齿咬破，奔腾的信息素从腺体注入顺着血管湍流到身体各处，混合他身体深处被侵占的感觉，痛，由内而外覆盖全身翻涌的痛楚让他无处遁逃近乎昏厥，Thomas在他体内形成了结，将他死死禁锢无法动弹，涌入的精液冲刷着他的生殖腔……几乎是一刹那，两人同时意识到，Mesut的信息素，变了。

标记与结合正式完成。

之后他们像往常一样又做了几次，直至Mesut的发情截止。这期间他们吃过两次饭，洗过两次澡，Thomas沉默地换过一次床单，给Mesut的杯子里倒满了温水，断断续续地在他耳边说着情话；Mesut因为体力不支昏过去几次，又总是被情欲唤醒，以及，Thomas对他有意无意的勾引——他的身体现在已经无法再拒绝Thomas。

最后一次醒过来，Mesut估计，应该已经是第三天了，Thomas还在睡着，温暖包围的信息素让Mesut感到安心的同时，也让他清晰地意识到，这一切再也无法改变。他不知道这样到底是对是错。

 

 

“或许，你应该让他更依赖你。我们需要更多的信息。”

“您不觉得会正相反么？”

“这就是你自己的选择了，我的孩子。”

 

 

凭他的能力躲过Jerome的视线根本不成问题。Mesut翻过身，长久地凝视沉睡中的Thomas，他不得不承认，自己这一生到现在没办法掌控的第二件事情就是，他遇见了眼前这个人，并不顾一切地爱上了他。


End file.
